


《沉默玫瑰》完整版

by caobaocaobao



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caobaocaobao/pseuds/caobaocaobao





	1. 《沉默玫瑰》第八章完整版

为期一个月的政治思想课程终于捱到尾声，陆承熠可以重返第2军的军区办公室，脸色只稍微好看了一下子，就接到了陆军重要干部的紧急会议通知。  
警卫员把陆承熠送到总司令部，下午五点的时间，司令部门口的停车区停满了不同级别的装甲轿车。走廊里又碰到匆匆赶来的第4军同僚，涉及全部部队的多阶层干部，陆承熠不得不暗自考量这次紧急会议的事态等级。  
由于人数众多，会议定在小型阶梯会议室里，每个人按照部队和军衔等级，自动划分位置。陆承熠坐定不久，国防部长和几位部队的高级长官就一脸严肃地推门而入，没有掺杂不必要的介绍，会议直接进入正题。  
国防部长站在台上，宣读联盟进入“三级军事紧急状态”。两日前军方从黑市获取情报，陆军高级作战通信密码泄露，梵罗独联体或已掌握其核心内容。现使用的通信密码需要重新编改，正在以此传递的情报都有泄露的风险。  
高级作战通信密码涉及的级别并不高，校官以上都可以掌握，因为涉及人员过多，具体是从个人泄露还是从军区泄露都很难调查，陆承熠能想到，长官自然也在会议前做好了决策。  
果然上峰没有进行强度极为严格的集体审查，而是加强了军队保密等级，要求在座的个人进行严密地自查，并配合保密处的稽查检查。  
散会后所有人都低着头走向自己的装甲轿车，陆承熠和罗平在正门口对视了一眼，就立刻偏开走向两个方向。这种时候没有人会三三两两地交头接耳，都在明哲保身撇清关系。  
陆承熠怀疑过庄显，或者说他从没信任过庄显，如果他不慎成为间谍情报的窃取点，那他的政途才真的走到了终点。他还需要继续试探庄显的身份，那股没由来的劲儿，陆承熠摩挲着手指思忖，希望是自己杯弓蛇影了。  
“去军区医院定制一套针剂式低浓度葡萄糖，具体样式我用通讯器传给你。”警卫员通过后视镜和陆承熠对视着点了下头，“收到，长官。”  
下了车，依旧是庄显站在门口殷勤迎接，他右手的绷带已经拆掉了，露出褐色的暗沉结痂，有些难看。  
由于情报泄漏，庞英上门的次数变少了，陆承熠换上西装和她约在商业区，做些无意义但庞英却乐此不疲的事情。  
不是打扫书房的日子，陆承熠拿出一份做过手脚的经费报告放在老虎椅之间的矮桌上，旁边摆着插满玫瑰的花瓶。他揪下几片花瓣散落在文件封面上，才关上门离开了书房。  
中央区过了梅雨季，就常有日光高照的好天气，气温也比之前高了不少。红玫瑰比桔梗放得住，庄显跟花房定下每隔四天上门送一次鲜花，换成玫瑰之后陆承熠没再提出过意见，所以陆宅一直摆着红玫瑰。  
庄显在门口接过花，去花园和园丁一起处理花茎，用剪刀斜斜剪一道，再把多余的叶子理一理。他把客厅和卧室的鲜花换好，最后才捧进书房。  
书房的玫瑰凋谢的最快，甚至有花瓣落到陆承熠的文件上，庄显小心翼翼地拾起花瓣，怕不小心染上颜色。  
他拿起文件对着窗户仔细看了看，并没有染上污渍才放心地把文件放回工作台上，转身又担心陆承熠在窗前办公更顺手，就把文件又重新放回原来的位置，才抱着换下来的鲜花去后院处理掉。  
吃过晚餐陆承熠才回到公馆，他示意庄显撤下餐桌，工人下班休息。他松了松领带，没有先回房换衣服，而是拐到书房，打开了顶灯。  
矮桌上的玫瑰换掉了，花瓣也清理了。陆承熠侧头看了看，文件的位置也与他临走前摆放的角度不同，是一个移动过，又想模仿的位置。他不动声色地把那份文件收到了柜子里。  
日子复制黏贴一样地过，庄显逐渐体会到梅伯跟他说的“陆承熠不是个严苛的人”的意思，似乎只要按照他的模式不打扰到他，他便不会主动找人麻烦。只不过庄显是个善于惹麻烦的体质，“不打扰到陆承熠”变成一件很难的事情。  
某个午后，一楼的管家房里。  
西装外套搭在床沿上，庄显领口大开地坐在地毯上，背后靠着实木雕花的床尾，燥热一股接着一股，满屋子都是浓重的玫瑰花香。他明明提前注射了抑制剂，弄不懂为什么发情热还来得如此猛烈。  
吉娜从衣柜上跳下来，坐在他腿上一下一下舔舐他汗湿的下巴，舌尖挑动得他愈发躁动，他抬手把吉娜赶到身下，吉娜就是那只他从笼子里救出来的小野猫。  
陆承熠照常回到公馆，却没有等到开门迎接的庄显，他自己推开大门，玫瑰味已经飘散到了门厅。陆承熠稍一分辨，就认出属于庄显的信息素味。他打开通讯器的日历，果然日期就在这几天。  
他转身向侧廊的管家房走去，压下把手门就被轻易推开，庄显瘫坐在地上，像刚从温泉里捞出来，湿漉漉又软绵绵，一屋子都是他黏腻勾人的味道。  
陆承熠把门在身后关上，嚣张又蛮横地释放硝烟味碾压他的信息素，硝烟与玫瑰极不相配，玫瑰无法在战场盛开，所以陆承熠成为房间里的主导。他的信息素过于霸道，连低等动物也生起逃生的念头，吉娜扔下庄显，一溜烟挤进卫生间的门缝。陆承熠眼睛都不曾一眨，他眼下的猎物只有庄显一个。  
那双熟悉的军靴在庄显眼皮底下慢慢靠近，陆承熠难得纡尊降贵地弯下腰，伸手钳住了庄显的下颌。他并没有太用力，庄显配合地抬起了头。一双湿漉漉盛满欲望的眼睛被另一双渴望掌控的双眼俘虏，甘愿臣服在他膝下。  
“求求我，求求我就给你。”陆承熠温柔地哄骗他，声音都像在梦里。  
庄显低下头，把陆承熠扣在下巴上的拇指含进口中，舌尖绕着指肚舔弄，粗粝的舌身抵着指尖摩擦。后来干脆把手指吸裹得啧啧有声，眼神不顾尊卑地向陆承熠瞟去，卖弄风情。  
这不是陆承熠想要的答案，他惩罚一样把手指抽出，再把湿淋淋的口水蹭到庄显透红的脸颊上，再开口的语气就变得阴婺又缺乏耐心。  
“说话，说出来，求我上你。”陆承熠直起身，像洞穿庄显心底最紧要的秘密，“其实你会说话吧，装哑巴很辛苦吧。”  
庄显使劲摇了摇头，嘴巴张张合合却发不出声音，他无助地起身向陆承熠的小腿攀过去。  
陆承熠把伸向他的手臂蹬开，毫不留情地踩向庄显已经顶起的跨下，只隔着一层薄薄的布料，压下来的是坚硬的特制鞋底。痛苦在喉咙里等待破土而出，眼泪从眼角成串地落下，指甲深深剜进地毯的编织底层，庄显大张着嘴重重地喘息着，仍然只有呼吸的气音，没有声带工作的痕迹。  
鞋底又辗了辗，“逞强是会后悔的。”  
庄显闭上眼，再次摇了摇头。疼痛压下情欲，新的情欲又翻涌而出，理智与本能轮番上阵，都想占领他的最高峰。庄显不知道他还能挺多久，但在他崩溃前陆承熠拿开了军靴。  
庄显尚未找回清明，就被陆承熠像拽着牲口一样拎起，拖着他走了两步又被反身压倒窗边的书桌上。桌上的东西乒乒乓乓散落一地，他还来不及撑住什么，就被陆承熠从后面揽过来的手解开腰带，只是一瞬，下身就光裸地暴露在外面。  
陆承熠的耐心有限，裤子只纠缠地堆叠在腿弯，白皙浑圆的臀部朝他撅起，只要他稍微向两边掰开，就能看见一个湿哒哒邀请着他的入口。但是他没有，庄显听到背后几声金属碰撞的响声，一个滚烫又坚挺的物体就向他的穴口挤了进去。  
没有前戏和润滑，即使是发情期也很难立刻容纳下他的巨物，陆承熠善于给别人制造痛苦，更痴迷看身下人忍受他的挞伐。痛苦却不能出声，就像他无数次经历过的那样，他要别人也重新经历他的噩梦，只有那些不会说话的哑巴，才能满足他变态的癖好。  
陆承熠的撞击又快又猛，每一次插入他都能感受到庄显的颤栗，他的每一块肌肉都紧紧绷起。水声、碰撞声、书桌的吱呀和他自己满足的喘息，都比不过庄显的气喘，快的、慢的、痛苦的，每一声都是他精神的高潮。  
粗壮的柱身被庄显一次次吞咽，手背的青筋暴起，扒住桌面也只能留下汗水洇湿的指痕。汗湿的白衬衫紧粘在背上，陆承熠的手掌从尾椎抚过，留下一节节脊椎的纹路。他覆上庄显的后脑一把抓住他松软的长发，迫使他昂起头颅，整个背部凹成一道优美的弧线。  
左侧脸空空的，那里本该有一只耳朵，所以陆承熠挪到他右边，贴近他的右耳用庄显揣测不明白的声音轻轻说了一句：“小骗子。”  
陆承熠快速抽送了几下，精液一股股送进庄显体内，他在身后喘息了很久，才不舍地抽了出来。下面混着血和粘稠的体液，他用庄显的衬衣下摆把行凶的肉刃擦干，只拉上裤子人就重新变得体面。  
庄显失去支撑，像垃圾一样悄无声息地瘫坐到地上，陆承熠转身开门离开了房间，头也不回。


	2. 《沉默玫瑰》第十八章完整版

陆承熠每个部门都巡视了一遍，听一听报告，翻一翻文件，一圈下来就到了中午。两个人坐在一间小会议室里，桌上一人一杯新泡的西甘地红茶。陆承熠依旧抬着腿，看红茶的水汽蒸腾在阳光下。  
“部门汇报你怎么看？”陆承熠轻靠在椅背上，审视对面的秦缱。  
秦缱端起茶杯啜了一口，因为太烫又呼着气把杯放了回去。“我觉得挺好。”说话有点大舌头，人也一脸不甚在意的样子。  
“交通、电力、通讯都在修复，居民区、医院、学校也在建设中。”陆承熠乜了他一眼，秦缱假装没看懂：“这不挺好？”  
陆承熠哼了一声，一脸看戏的表情：“军队呢？从15岁到60岁都编在部队里，人却都在工地里盖房子。”  
“陆将军，我们真没人了。”秦缱委屈地抠着桌角的小缝，指尖都磨红了。“不盖房子，大家住哪？”  
“秦缱，我们说好了，我只待三个月，一天不会多留。”秦缱还是低着头，抿着嘴一声不吭。  
回去之后，陆承熠身边开始莫名地出现不同的男男女女，下马时帮他牵马，吃饭时帮他布菜，办公时帮他添茶，最大胆的在他将睡时留在卧室里帮他关窗。很巧合的他们都是Omega，都在眼波流转之间，假装不经意地散发信息素的味道。  
时间不多了，距联盟军撤离还剩下两个礼拜，还是那间卧室里，两个人的位置却发生了颠倒。  
“你想都别想！我不允许！”丁凡掐着腰站在屋子中间，秦缱靠在床边，气势矮他一截，眸子不肯示弱。  
“那些人到底怎么汇报的，你老实告诉我。”这是第三遍了，秦缱问地都不耐烦了。  
“我不都告诉你了，”丁凡大着嗓门，凶巴巴地，“最多就是摸了摸，然后就被赶出去了。”  
秦缱还是想不通，陆承熠可不是什么禁欲修士，脑子里突然蹦出个念头，他凑前两步低声问道：“他摸完，他们是不是叫了？”  
丁凡先是梗着脖子寻思了半天，猛然才想明白他问的是什么，瞬间从脸颊红到胸口，伸出指头狠狠点着秦缱的脑门教训道：“你小子是不是在外边学坏了！”  
“哎呀，疼！”秦缱躲着，躲完还是不依不饶地问：“是不是叫了？”  
“我怎么知道！我又没看见！”丁凡吼他，臊得别开脸。  
“老丁，让我去吧。”秦缱近乎恳求，靠近了，拽着他的衣角。  
丁凡像他亲哥，陪他一起长大，惯着他、宠着他，战场上帮他挡刀，伤了也只肯在他面前喊疼。现在却狠心地一手把他推开，不留一点商量的余地：“我说了，你想都别想。”  
“哥，”秦缱换了个称呼，眼里像含了一汪蜜，把丁凡溺在里面。“没什么大不了的，总比挨枪子好受。”  
“你试过了？”丁凡锋利的眼神射过去，秦缱躲闪了。“你和他试过了！”丁凡失控地狠狠抓住他的肩膀，是气愤，是自责，是悔之不及。  
秦缱任他晃着，像春日里新抽条的柳枝，随风摇曳。晃着晃着就晃进了丁凡的臂弯，被紧紧拥在怀里。什么东西热热的，流过他毫无知觉的左耳，在衣领洇出一团水渍。“我答应过师母，会照顾好你，半夜她到我梦里责怪，我要怎么跟她交代。”  
秦缱也抱住他，一下一下顺他的后脊，“她要是到梦里看你，一定不会责备你，那肯定是忍不住想你了，也替我转告她，我也很想她。”  
后背的手臂松开了，秦缱感觉到他偷偷擦了把泪，丁凡抵在他耳边悄悄嘟囔，不知是不想让秦缱听清问题，还是不想让自己听清回答。“你是不是，喜欢他？”  
“哥，”秦缱声音淡淡的，平静的甚至听不出悲伤：“我们现在这样，还有什么喜不喜欢的。”  
他推开丁凡的怀抱，两人面对面站着，又变成并肩作战的战友。“我们需要陆承熠，需要他心甘情愿地留下来。现在放弃了，就什么也没有了。”  
“如果能重新选择，”丁凡眼里满是柔情，“我会带你离开，永远不回来。”  
“哥，想想汐斓，想想以前的家，我们回不去了。”  
九点多，秦缱在浴室里泡了很久的热水澡，久到他昏昏欲睡了才从浴缸里出来。长发被随意擦干，还带着稀松的卷度，浴袍松松挂在身上，腰带也只简单系了一道。  
别墅里冷清无声，只有楼梯的墙壁上点了一盏壁灯，棉质拖鞋的鞋底很软，走起路来轻盈安静。秦缱顺着楼梯来到三楼，走廊昏暗，只有窗户透进些许月光，他摸着墙壁信步游走，在一间陌生的房间前停下脚步。  
浅浅的灯光从木门与地板的缝隙溜出，装点成一种暧昧的信号，秦缱压下扶手，轻轻一推门便敞开了。  
陆承熠回过头，好看的眉头蹙到一起，看清推门的人是秦缱，眉头又慢慢展成好看的样子。深色的绸制睡衣映出顺滑的光晕，扣子规矩地系到顶，睡前仍保持一丝不苟的仪态，松一样站在那里，是教养，是上流社会的贵族。  
咔哒一声门在身后关上，秦缱向陆承熠的床边走去，浴袍的领口越敞越开，若隐若现地露出一片胸膛。  
陆承熠也转过身靠在床尾的木栏上，房间只点了一盏床头灯，把两个人的影子映在墙上。“有事？”  
秦缱没有回应，依旧慢慢地向陆承熠靠近，直到距他半步的地方才停下脚步。陆承熠真的很高，比丁凡还要再高一点，秦缱一边在心里比较，一边仰头看过去。  
“有事？”陆承熠又问了一遍，嗓音很低沉，有耐心和一些别的东西。  
玫瑰味的信息素慢慢溢了出来，把整个房间晕染得很适合做爱，和秦缱歪起的嘴角一样，欲盖弥彰的做作，明晃晃地昭示着性和挑逗。  
“陆将军三个月没开荤了吧，帮你解解闷。”  
推拒了那么多前菜，终于等来了正餐。  
陆承熠靠着没动，晦暗的眼神肆意打量那片莹白的胸口，秦缱主动贴了上去，踮起脚尖把鼻尖蹭进他的鬓角里。陆承熠垂着眼，等待接下来的亲吻和轻浮的触摸，却意外扑了空。只有鼻尖从鬓角滑下，贴着他的颌线直到他的脖颈。那一点微弱的触碰和火热的呼吸，一路下来点燃了他半边身体。  
只有一个鼻尖，硝烟弥漫而来，让玫瑰尖叫，让玫瑰破裂。  
秦缱轻笑一声，不需要动手，就看到睡衣下那个让人惊惧的凸起。他再次踮起脚尖把陆承熠的耳垂舔进口中，舌尖轻轻一刮又退了出来，他软软地靠在陆承熠的肩头，用任人宰割的语气说着引火上身的情话：“将军尽兴，我不出声。”  
陆承熠手指一拨，浴袍散开了。秦缱离开他的肩膀，退开一步站在他对面，一脸予取予求。  
胸口因为热水澡还泛着红，印在白皙的皮肤上格外热情似火，半勃的性器藏在耻毛里，不似主人那般妖冶放浪。他再次抬起手把堪堪挂在肩膀上的浴袍拨掉，随着最后的遮掩落地，一具光裸的身体立在眼前。  
秦缱的身体和他想象中不同，小肌群包裹在骨架上，瘦却精壮。更不像Omega的是躯干和四肢上的伤疤，新旧深浅交错在一起，拼凑出一段不难想象的艰难过往。  
可眼下却不是适合感伤的气氛，陆承熠轻轻覆上他右胸凸起的疤痕，粗粝的指腹慢慢抚过，然后向下滑向了那粒颤巍巍的乳头。淡淡的粉色像春日的娇花，用力一拧就会有花香扑鼻。  
秦缱抿着嘴角低头看他作弄的手指，陆承熠玩够了，松开手娇花不仅没有凋零反而更艳红了。他托起秦缱的脸颊，作弄乳头的拇指又压上他抿起的嘴唇，秦缱眼角透红，陆承熠问他：“会含么？”  
秦缱没做过，但他还是慢慢跪在地板的浴袍上，仰着头小心拉开睡裤的裤腰，把陆承熠的大东西从里面放出来。凶悍的肉刃顶在眼前，经络盘亘，身体立刻记起它曾给予的疼痛，秦缱却选择张开嘴把它吞了进去。  
下面又热又软，被秦缱不熟练地吸吮着，生理的舒爽抵不过心理的快感，他看他跪在脚下只能仰望，是难以名状的征服的痛快，是制造屈辱而获取的满足。  
茎身在口中隐没又被吐出，肉头顶在喉口挤出生理泪水，陆承熠看够了，拍了拍秦缱的脸，把下体从他嘴里拿了出来。他难得温柔地拉起秦缱，把他带到床尾的木栏，秦缱撑住床栏翘起屁股，还是那个让他屈辱的姿势。  
陆承熠站在身后，两只手揉捏那对紧实的臀瓣，终于他发现了那个湿润幽深的穴口，随着动作一紧一缩，邀请他一探究竟。  
手指在甬道随着心意搅动，入口比之前松软，随着玫瑰香气愈发浓郁，陆承熠终于耗尽耐心，抽出手指对准入口一顶而入。秦缱漂亮的肌肉绷紧了，脊柱弯成一道诱人的线条，他把陆承熠紧紧包裹住，失声颤栗。


	3. 《沉默玫瑰》第十九章完整版

撞击深入却缓慢，隐忍又克制，陆承熠没有发疯一样契入秦缱身下，似乎不想用疼痛来换取快感。陆承熠控制相同的频率抽送，茎身刚好摩擦过秦缱敏感的地方，他预先只料想到痛苦，却从未体验过这种陌生的刺激。  
秦缱撑住栏杆的小臂在发抖，每一个毛孔都被快感撑开，神经末梢绽放出烟花，挺翘的尖端渗出淫靡的体液，在地板滴成一小滩。  
陆承熠把那对屁股揉成蜜桃，施虐的欲望被一丝想要呵护的念头打压，只是普通的占有却在胸腔内萌生一股暖流，让冷硬的地方与柔软交融。  
秦缱咬牙坚守，不肯泄出一声呻吟，纤细的腰身上凸起的竖毛肌一览无余，在他失神迷醉之际陆承熠却退了出去。有力的胳膊从他小腹穿过，被一把揽入怀中，秦缱仰靠在温暖的胸口，空虚的后穴叫嚣着想被重新占有。  
陆承熠眼看着怀里的人失了劲，锤不弯的钢条变成了绕指柔，他鬼使神差地低下头，在秦缱的右耳轻啄一吻。这一吻让两个人都愣住了，秦缱转过脸，睫毛在光影下闪动，媚意无边。没等他的惊诧浮上脸就被陆承熠翻了个身，抱在床栏上。  
他挤进秦缱的两腿之间，把他的大腿搭到身侧，双手伸到屁股下，稍一用力便把人整个托起。秦缱搂着他的脖子，双腿紧夹他的腰身，两人就着这个不体面了姿势挪到了衣柜前。  
秦缱的背后是红木柜门，门上的雕花硌的他痒痛，陆承熠把他压在衣柜前，扶起性器再次顶了进去。没有了依托，陆承熠进的更深、插的更重，他颠簸在陆承熠的胸口，起起伏伏。  
屋顶在晃，地板在晃，绒绒的灯光在晃，墙上的倒影也在晃。秦缱挣扎着，崩溃着，他抱紧陆承熠的肩膀，无法抑制地呻吟着。猫一样的哼叫随着震颤的频率变幻，萦绕在陆承熠耳边，每一声都像鹅毛搔到喉咙，痒却无法摆脱。  
陆承熠想看他无法自持，想听他原地讨饶，他颠得更快了，把秦缱颠到了天上，颠到了另一个世界。眼前一道白光，喘息变得疯狂，指尖留下红痕，秦缱禁不住颤抖，一股暖流喷向陆承熠的小腹，什么地方痉挛着，规律地收缩，代替嘴巴求饶。  
秦缱脱力地挂在陆承熠身上，像一个玩偶任人摆布地被放躺到床上，双腿被再次打开、架起，硬热的性器再次顶入。陆承熠终于失了淡定，呼吸乱了，衣服乱了，欲望也乱了，秦缱羞臊地用手臂遮住眼，掩耳盗铃地假装与一室春情无关。  
没有人记得不出声的约定，秦缱翕阖着双唇，吐出浪荡的声响，下身在陆承熠不停歇地抽插中再次变得挺翘。  
秦缱记不清又过了多久，眼前的手臂被拿开，两双沉醉的眼睛落到一起，恨不得把彼此吸进去。陆承熠倾下身，伸手触摸他汗湿的脸颊：“叫我。”  
秦缱痴痴地，只会呜咽。陆承熠听不到回应，又捏了捏他的脸蛋：“叫我。”  
“陆承熠…”秦缱低声呼应。像是得到了召唤，陆承熠猛然加快了撞击。那力度快把他撞碎，秦缱又呼喊他的名字求饶，陆承熠低下头撑在他身前，汗水从鬓角滴到他身上，温凉的，却把他的理智烫穿。  
“名字，叫我的名字。”陆承熠纠正他，身下却更不留情，他莽撞地顶在生殖腔口，痛又麻。  
“承熠，”他叫，“慢点，”他求。快感累积到顶点，两人齐齐喷泄而出，交错的低吼之间，是绵延无尽的高潮。  
俩人相拥着喘息了片刻，陆承熠才从他体内离开。他的头发乱了，衣服也沾染了秦缱的痕迹，秦缱用堕落的方式，把陆承熠从高贵拉向平凡。  
陆承熠下了床，从衣柜里拿了套干净的睡衣后走去了浴室，随即屋内传来了水声。秦缱直愣愣地躺在床上，眼睛瞪着天花板，身上没有哪里疼，却又哪里都很酸软。他回想刚刚那销魂蚀骨的快感，既让人害怕又让人沦陷。  
陆承熠推开门，再次穿着优雅地走回房间，抬眼便看到秦缱站在床尾，吃力地弯下腰去捡地上的浴袍。他听到声响回过头，半透明的液体正从后穴流出，顺着腿根慢慢流淌，混合着陆承熠的味道。  
秦缱也意识到狼狈，卷起浴袍胡乱擦了一把，原本干干净净的人，现在被弄得一团糟。陆承熠踱到他身边抓住他的手腕，宽大的手掌可以一把握住，坚定地难以挣脱。“别走了，”他挽留。一个人的夜晚，突然变得荒凉。  
秦缱拧起眉：“还来啊？”  
陆承熠冷下了脸，气他鸡同鸭讲毁了氛围。尽管五官只有轻微的变化，秦缱还是知道他不高兴了。原来不是那个意思，秦缱会错了意，尴尬地蹭了下鼻子：“明早被人看到我从你房里出去，不成样子。”  
陆承熠松开手，看着秦缱把那团皱巴巴的浴袍抖开穿好，又晃晃悠悠地推开门，像来时那样走了出去。  
联盟军撤离在即，陆承熠站在书房的窗口，在心里与这片风景告别。军装一丝不苟地穿在身上，每一根头发都在固定的空间飘扬，他永远是那副厚貌深情的样子，其实内心渴望的连他自己都琢磨不清。  
门被轻轻叩了三声，又被轻轻推开，陆承熠没有回身，敲门的频率和走动的脚步他熟谙于心。秦缱踏进书房，把门在身后带上，走到书桌旁边和陆承熠一起张望窗外的景色。  
汐斓业已迈入秋天，远处眠山红衰翠减，金火连绵，窗户对着汐斓最美的风景，让人忘记另一面的满目疮痍，百废待兴。  
“汐斓好么？”秦缱问的莫名。  
一座离岛，因为一座炮台而凋敝，艰难、落魄，陆承熠联想不到美好的词汇。“你觉得呢？”陆承熠反问。  
“这里很小，也不算富裕，又处于战火中心，确实算不上什么得天独厚的好地方。”秦缱一挑手指，把桌子上陆承熠最喜欢的摆件碰倒了，啪嗒一声。“但是在这里，我是天。”  
陆承熠转过身，眼神深不见底，不是为了摆件，而是为了那句“天”。眼前的秦缱像炸起羽翼的雄鹰，过于狂妄嚣张。  
秦缱却收起鹰喙，变回寻求庇护的幼鸟，栖息在陆承熠脚下。“你若愿意留下，你就是我的天。”  
陆承熠笑了，笑他的单纯，笑他一眼就被看穿的目的，屡败屡战的示好只为求一个不会实现的愿望。他不可能留下，他的雄心壮志和万里前程都在联盟。“天外有天，”他伸手指了指西面，联盟的方向，“被网住的天叫什么天，有绳子牵着的，那叫狗。”  
“那就把网扯了，绳子剪了。”这话胆大妄为，让陆承熠撑大了眼。“我把汐斓送给你，你敢要么？”  
陆承熠摸上腰间的枪，血红的眼睛要把秦缱灼穿：“凭你这句话，我现在就能毙了你。”  
这次换成秦缱笑了，不仅没有丝毫的恐惧，还恣意地靠在他的书桌上。“陆将军可不舍得杀了我，我死了，你可就得彻底留在十三区了。”  
陆承熠恶狠狠地哼出声：“不杀你，留着你将来造反么？”  
“造反？”秦缱把那个倒了的摆件拿在手里把玩，“我拿什么造反？我的兵都在工地盖房子呢。”  
陆承熠收回手，向前探身撑到桌子上。是他小看了秦缱，原来他不甘心只做个区长，他想把整个岛都吞下。“所以，你拿我当枪使？”  
“可不敢，将军。”秦缱也站起身，和陆承熠眼对着眼，两股气势在空气中博弈，谁也不肯让步。“就算是当枪，也是给你自己当。”  
“秦缱，你到底想要什么？”陆承熠想不通，他凭什么敢处心积虑地拉自己下水。“你已经是十三区的区长，是这里的天，为什么还愿意屈居人下，硬把我顶到头上？”  
“我确实有私心，就算当狗，我也想当条安生地界的看门狗。”秦缱指向西边的炮台，手指因为激动而颤抖，“它一日不拆，这里永不安宁！梵罗和伊利亚会眼睁睁看着它阻隔航线么？他们不日便会卷土重来。我今天盖好的房子，明天又会被炸毁，流民失所，哀鸿遍野，守着这样的地方才真的是只狗！”  
“如果你把炮台炸毁了，”秦缱的眼里泛起湿漉漉的水光，“我带着汐斓全部人民，跪下来迎你为王！”  
太疯狂了，可就是这样疯狂的想法让陆承熠血脉喷张。秦缱用他最可望不可及的东西引诱他，明知大逆不道却蠢蠢欲动。陆承熠强压下欲望，硬提起理智，把拳头捏得咯吱响。“炸毁了炮台，联盟会放过你们么？”  
“海路通了，梵罗和伊利亚会袖手旁观，看着联盟再把汐斓夺回去？”秦缱的目光又重新变得坚毅，“他们会在两翼保护汐斓永远是一个独立的国家，他们甚至比我们更希望看到它独立，他们也不会愿意让对方把汐斓吞并，只有四方独立才能维持平衡。”


End file.
